


蓄谋已久的策反

by kalaoshiduodushu



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM Scene, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu
Summary: 大概是战后带土没了能力，卡卡西还有写轮眼吧





	蓄谋已久的策反

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是战后带土没了能力，卡卡西还有写轮眼吧

这可能是世界上最好的监狱。  
虽然带土搬到卡卡西家去住了，可他依然是一名战犯，戴在他脖子上的铁链也一刻不能松开。为了让带土出入方便些，卡卡西把主卧搬到离卫生间更近的小房间，床、沙发、浴缸，一切都按照带土的需要换了新的。本来门口的五斗橱上放着用来盛钥匙和零钱的碟子，现在那里放着卡卡西的项圈。带土说，这是为了让他一回家就有点儿马上要被操的自觉。  
“才几天没用你的嘴，你就忘了规矩？”带土皱起眉头，把老二往卡卡西喉咙里顶了顶，“别光含着，要用舔的。”  
卡卡西照他说的做，可是带土实在太大，卡卡西都快被他顶出眼泪来了，他的舌头也僵硬得完全派不上用场。他勉强克制着生理上的不适，把头埋得更低。他可不想再挨耳光了。  
卡卡西卖力的样子让带土觉得很受用。他长长地叹了口气，换了个更舒服的姿势往床头靠了靠，这让他脖子上的铁链哗啦啦地响起来。  
“再吞进去一点，非得让我摁着你么？”  
带土被卡卡西伺候得快要化在床上，可嘴上依旧不饶人。他两条腿大咧咧地敞开，右手用力按在卡卡西脖子后面，这让他的性器一下一下地插进卡卡西的口腔，并射在他的喉咙里。  
“带土，今天我能做一次吗？”卡卡西已经硬了，可他依然规矩地把手背到身后，跪坐起来。  
这是卡卡西第一次这样请求带土。他觉得自己不是个纵欲无度的人，可是现在这样也大大超过了他的忍耐能力：没有带土允许，卡卡西不能高潮，也不能自慰，自从带土住进来他就没有射过，甚至没有好好地碰过自己的阴茎——在每天被带土反复挑起情欲的情况下。  
“你可真行卡卡西，现在不用被操屁股就能硬了。”  
刚刚爽完的带土心情不错，他握住了卡卡西还硬着的阴茎，饶有兴致地玩了起来。因为他的照顾，卡卡西的呼吸愈发急促，跪坐在床上的大腿也抖得越来越厉害，他的身体已经不再受意志的控制，完完全全地为了迎接这次盼望已久的高潮而做着准备。带土看到卡卡西的手肘突然动了一下，显然他背在身后的手松开了。  
于是带土停了下来。  
“不……”  
“看着我，卡卡西，”带土拍拍他的脸，显然他还没有从极度的兴奋和挫败感中回过神来，“你现在难过吗？”  
卡卡西的眼睛空空的，手紧紧地抓着自己的大腿，那里已经被他自己抓得一片通红。  
“是谁每天都羞辱你，让你这么难过的？”  
世界上最好的监狱也依然是监狱，带土一分钟也不想多呆。虽然现在的他什么都做不了，但他起码可以给自己挑一个死法。他想来想去，觉得还是雷切比较适合自己。  
他拉过卡卡西的手，按在自己心脏的位置。他感觉到卡卡西眼睛里的杀气越来越重，搭在他胸口上的手紧紧地攥成了拳头。  
“就是这样，卡卡西，杀了我你就不会再难受了。”  
“……我知道了，”卡卡西的声音冷静到陌生，“我不会杀你的，再怎样也不会。”  
带土突然眼前一黑，脑袋被卡卡西狠狠打了一拳。在彻底昏过去之前，他听到他的卡卡西说，“不要死，咱们一起离开这里就好。”  
“神威，”卡卡西说道。

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，啊啊啊，扔笔！


End file.
